Mark Shostrom
Mark Shostrom is a make-up artist who worked as staff sculptor and make-up artist on , and . For Star Trek: Generations he served as test model for Malcolm McDowell's scar make-up. In he earned an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series for his work on the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, Gilbert A. Mosko, Michael Key, Barry R. Koper, Natalie Wood, and Bill Myer. he won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, Gilbert A. Mosko, Ellis Burman, Jr., R. Stephen Weber, and Brad Look. Shostrom won two more Emmy Awards for Outstanding Makeup for a Series. In for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode Innocence and Surprise, shared with Todd McIntosh, John Maldonado, Margie Latinopoulos , Dayne Johnson, Gerald Quist, Craig Reardon, and Michael F. Blake, and in for The X-Files episodes Two Fathers and One Son, shared with Rick Stratton, Jake Garber, Craig Reardon, Steve LaPorte, Kevin Haney, and Perri Sorel. In addition he received four Saturn Award nominations for Best Make-up: In for the science fiction thriller From Beyond, shared with Anthony Doublin, in for the horror film Evil Dead II and for the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, the latter one shared with R. Christopher Biggs, and in for the horror film Phantasm II. Shostrom grew up in Hong Kong and was introduced into the film business by make-up artist John Chambers. He worked on a number of films such as the horror film To All a Good Night (1980), the short film Violet (1981), the drama An Outpost of Progress (1982), the fantasy film The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982, along with Allan A. Apone, Greg Cannom, Karen Kubeck, Kenny Myers, Ve Neill, and Ronald W. Smith), the science fiction film Forbidden World (1982, with R. Christopher Biggs and Bart Mixon), the fantasy film The Beastmaster (1982), the science fiction film Android (1982), the horror comedy The Slumber Party Massacre (1982), 's science fiction thriller Videodrome (1983), the crime drama Deadly Force (1983), and the thriller Courage (1984, with Bart Mixon). He created ghost effects for "The Supernaturals" (1984, again with Bart Mixon), which starred LeVar Burton and Nichelle Nichols and worked on 's horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984). In 1985 he founded his company Mark Shostrom Studio and made his first big break with co-creating the special make-up effects for the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985). In addition he worked as second unit director for the transformation sequence of . Bart Mixon also worked on this film. Further credits as special effects makeup artist include the '80s horror films From Beyond (1986, along Bruce Barlow), Witchboard (1986), Alien Predator (1987), A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987, with Greg Cannom and Mike Elizalde), Evil Dead II (1987), Prince of Darkness (1987), Poltergeist III (1988, with Doug Drexler and Kevin Haney), Phantasm II (1988), and Deep Star Six (1989). Further credits as makeup artist / special effects makeup artists include 's comic adaptation Dick Tracy (1990), the action film Shadowhunter (1993), with Robert Beltran, the martial arts film Best of the Best II (1994), the horror sequel Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead (1994, with Dean Gates), the science fiction blockbuster Men in Black (1997), the thriller The Devil's Advocate (1997), the mystery feature The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), the thriller Out of Sight (1998), the television series Brother's Keeper (1998-1999), Charmed, Walking with Dinosaurs (1999), City of Angels (2000, along with David Abbott, JoAnn Stafford-Chaney, and Brian A. Tunstall), and Freaky Links (2000-2001, with Donna Cicatelli-Lewis), 's fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), the thriller The Glass House (2001), the Crossing Jordan television pilot (2001, with Lisa Meyers), the television series American Family (2002-2004, along with Belinda Bryant and Veronica Lorenz), the war drama Homeland Security (2004), 's horror film Mortuary (2005, starring Denise Crosby and along with Dean Jones and Starr Jones), the horror film Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis (2005), and the horror comedy Hood of Horror (2006, with Bob Smithson, Rufus Hearn, and Vincent J. Guastini). More recently he worked as special effects makeup artist on the war drama The Warlords (2007), the drama Grappling with your Demons (2008), the horror film Primal Scream (2009) and the action thrillers Falling Down (2010) and The Mooring (2010). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * – makeup artist (uncredited) Shostrom also sculpted the prosthetics for Data's head opening scene and neck prosthetics for Picard for re-shoots after the actor had grown his hair. * ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) External links * HelloBoss.net – official site * * Shostrom, Mark Shostrom, Mark Shostrom, Mark